Ella
by Amai do
Summary: Cómo Valka conoció a Astrid y su primera impresión. No es fácil conocer a la chica que tiene el corazón de tu hijo, en especial si le tienes cierta envidia y admiración.
1. I

**.**

 **.**

 **How to train your dragon no me pertenece.**

 **Feliz día de las madres, atrasadísimo, pero también celebro un año en este fandom!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **-Ella-**

En cuanto mi hijo dio la orden de regresar a Berk, los pocos hooligans habían mostraron su lealtad.

Hipo no dijo nada, al igual que el resto, mostrando un valor meramente vikingo, guardó el dolor dentro del pecho, incluido el extraño trampero de quien destruí el fuerte la noche de ayer.

-Lamento lo de tu fuerte. –digo si mucha convicción, en realidad fue por cortesía.

El extraño hombre asiente, aturdido por todo lo que ocurrió

-Lamento haber atrapado a tus dragones. –se disculpa con el mismo tono que yo. De un día para otro, él cambió… quizá lo humanos también pueden hacerlo.

Nos sonreímos con algo de complicidad.

-Por cierto, soy Eret, hijo de Eret. –me ofrece una mano.

-Valka. –le digo con amabilidad.

Dirijo mi vista hacia el resto de los demás. Apenas y hablamos mientras preparamos el funeral de Estoico. Mi hijo me habló superficialmente sobre ellos.

Tengo entendido que son Patapez, los gemelos, recuerdo que ellos eran extremadamente lindos y bien portados de bebés, quizá sigan siendo iguales, mi sobrino Patán, obviamente Bocón y…

Mi vista recae en la chica que volaba el Nadder, ¿cómo olvidarla?

-No las había presentado oficialmente. –dice Hipo, rascándose la nuca.

-Mamá, ella es Astrid, Astrid, ella es… Valka, mi mamá. –mueve sus manos nerviosamente.

Veo a la chica, una palabra la puede definir: hermosa.

Un cabello fuerte, figura esbelta, clara señal de un buen entrenamiento, ojos azules y penetrantes, pero hay algo que me llama la atención en ella: la capucha sobre su espalda.

Ese tipo de piel, o para ser más concretos, el estilo de esa ropa, hace años sólo la usaba una mujer en la isla, mejor dicho sólo una mujer _podía_ usarla, debido al status que representa, y esa mujer era yo.

-Mucho gusto. –me sonríe con diplomacia.

Yo también correspondo ese gesto, sin dejarla de apreciar.

La muerte de Estoico fue tan inesperada como su regreso a mi vida. No podía creer que por un momento volvimos a bailar, y al otro… ya estaba en el Valhalla.

Me arrepiento tanto de haberme ido, de no actuar con el corazón y ser cobarde, alejándome los problemas en lugar de defender y luchas por mis convicciones, haga lo que haga jamás podré remediar ni reponer el tiempo que desperdicié.

Me le quedo viendo, observándola claramente.

-Lindo atuendo, señorita. –comentó, a ver si ella o Hipo me da una explicación. –

-Gracias… fue un regalo. –comenta por contestar. Me voltea a ver con admiración y algo de dolor. –Lamento mucho lo de Estoico, yo… -se ruborizó un poco. –Lo apreciaba mucho.

En ese momento lo entendí.

La ropa, el atuendo, y el dije de una pulsera que disimuladamente sobresalía por debajo de la manga, ese dije lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, lo tenía completamente grabado en mi mente y corazón, dos curvas entrelazadas por una piedra roja… ella traía la pulsera que veinticinco años atrás Estoico me regaló para pedirme que fuera su esposa.

Mi respiración empezó a alterarse.

Estoico me había pedido que volviera a ser la su esposa, claro… porque él…

-Iremos a el santuario, allí están los dragones que digo. –dijo mi hijo, dando media vuelta y caminando rumbo al lugar que ella estableció.

Todos se adelantaron, Hipo y yo quedamos al final, iba tan absorta en lo que deberíamos hacer que no me percaté que mi hijo resbaló, quise ayudarlo, pero la muchacha que ofuscaba mis pensamientos se dio media vuelta, tendiéndole la mano para ponerse de pie.

-Maldita pierna. –se quejó mi hijo después de levantarse y permitir que la chica le sacudiera un poco la nieve que se pegó a sus ropas y cabello.

Me les quedé viendo un rato, esa conexión no era común, hasta que entendí que ella era nada más y nada menos que Astrid, Astrid Hofferson.

Sonreí de medio lado, después de todo era la hija de mis amigos.

-¿Cómo están tus padres? –me atreví a preguntar.

La chica miró a Hipo y después me miró, se humedeció los labios y me miró con una mirada autocompasiva.

Carraspeó un poco, claramente sintiéndose incómoda.

-Fallecieron hace quince años. –confesó con fortaleza.

Me sentí fatal por recordarle una experiencia que seguramente fue devastadora para ella.

-Lo lamento mucho. –comenté, realmente fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

Tenía mucho camino qué recorrer, esa chica era ex prometida de Estoico.

Tendría qué ver lo que mi pelirrojo había visto en ella.

De momento, había dragones qué entrenar para regresar a Berk.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Se me ocurrió una idea acerca e la relación de Valka y Astrid, a ver qué sale

Tengo un año en este fandom hace un año publiqué "Apariencias", hoy me acordé y decidí celebrar jeje

Pronto subiré otro capi, no será largo :D

Hasta la próxima.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 10 de mayo de 2015


	2. II

Cuando llegaron al Santuario todo parecían en calma, algunos dragones se portaron chiflados y algo reacios a que los montaron, eso era algo obvio, después de todo eran bebés, pero haciendo uso de mis habilidades logre calmarlos.

Montarlos fue toda una odisea, esa idea de Hipo me pareció bastante loca, pero necesaria para la ocasión, después de todo no se me ocurría otra manera de volver.

Me equivoqué respecto a la idea que tenía de los gemelos, yo lo recordaba tan bonitos quietos y sobretodo callados, pero verlos al perseguir un par de dragones y golpearse mutuamente peleándose por quien se llevaba al dragón más bravo, me asuste. Otro vikingo que me sorprendió fue el más robusto de todos, se llamaba Patapez, realmente no recuerdo a este chico, sólo que era muy bien portado cuando me fui. De mi sobrino sí me acordaba, igual de curioso, bravo, imprudente y retador.

Bocón era caso aparte. Él era mi más antiguo amigo y también confidente y cómplice en muchas cosas, realmente a él y a Alvin, aunque se hizo el traidor, les debo que Estoico y yo nos hubiésemos enamorado.

Finalmente volví a posar mi vista en la rubia que trataba de calmar a un bebé dragón.

Vaya que tenía talento, sólo que en el momento en que se empezó a escapar por perseguir un bichillo que había por ahí vi que mi hijo la ayudó. Compartieron un par de risas y miradas cómplices, las cuales me llamaron la atención.

-Lamento mucho lo de Estoico, la vida de Berk y la de nosotros no será la misma. -me sorprendió Bocón detrás de mis espaldas

Asentí a como pude, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia y a mi hijo, al parecer se llevaban bien, me imagino que Hipo se tomó con tranquilidad lo del compromiso de esa chica con Estoico, no los culpo, después de todo me daban por muerta, ya me había imaginado que él se hubiera casado de nuevo.

Bocón pareció adivinar mi pensamiento, porque mientras él se montaba al dragón que habíamos entrenado rápidamente, él me habló.

-Sabes, esos chicos me recuerdan tanto a ti y a Estoico. –comunicó con nostalgia.

Este comentario no me lo tome a nada bien.

-¿A qué te refieres? -le pregunté sin ocultar mi enojo, ¿acaso se atrevía a compararme?

-Pues que sean dos personalidades muy diferentes y que al mismo tiempo se complementan. –respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Complementar? -pregunté curiosa, ¿a qué se refería? esa chica era prometida de mi esposo, ¿o estaba equivocada?

-¿Acaso no lo has visto? –me preguntó. –Y eso que me dicen despistado a mí. ¿A poco la madre celosa apareció y no te quieres dar cuenta?

Ese comentario me abrió los ojos a lo que no había querido reconocer Volví a verlos jugar con ese dragón, la mirada compasiva que ella le daba mi hijo y la veneración con la que le correspondía cada vez que se veían

Traté de escuchar un poco la conversación.

-¿Porqué escogiste el dragón verde? –preguntó mi hijo, algo extrañado.

-Es verde… como tus ojos.

Sonreí por el atrevimiento de ella, vaya que era una coqueta innata… igual que su madre, pero eso no quitó de mis pensamientos el hecho que me había atormentado desde hacía pocos momentos.

-¿Y porque trae mi pulsera? -pregunté en un susurro de voz, casi no me salía por la cantidad de emociones que había tenido.

Bocón emprendió vuelo, algo inestable, siguiendo a mi hijo, igual que yo.

-No sabía que le había dado esa pulsera pero me supongo que es porque le pidió que se casara con él.

Lo sabía, Estoico sólo le daría esa pulsera a alguien que hubiera robado su corazón. Esa confesión me atormentó más con mis pensamientos a los que había llegado, pues esa capucha y esa pulsera que la hija de mis amigos vestía, era porque yo los utilice cuando me hice la prometida de Estoico.

-Seguramente Estoico se la dio… -me confirmó ese dolor. –Se la dio a Hipo para que se la diera a Astrid.

Abrí los ojos aún más ante la revelación y ante el nuevo panorama que vivía.

Claro, sólo una mujer de estatus social podía vestir esas prendas, yo lo hice al convertirme prometida de Estoico y más aún al ser su esposa y segunda al mando, pero eso ya no me importó de repente, porque en realidad era la prometida de mi hijo…

-Es la novia de Hipo. –inferí asombrada, ver cómo es que delante de nosotros ambos se burlaban por la inestabilidad del vuelo en los Clavagarras que montaban.

Bocón sonrió demasiado. -¿En serio no te diste cuenta?

Negué avergonzada… ¿Cómo fui a creer otra cosa?

-Desde hace cinco años están coladitos uno por el otro, hace como dos años formalizaron su relación.

Volteo a verlos, pero en este ocasión con una sonrisa, esa chica hermosa era la lady de mi hijo, su valquiria… se trataba de aquella muchacha que superficialmente él me comentó cuando volamos ayer.

Esa envidia invisible que sentí por unos momentos ya no estaba, al contrario ahora era un orgullo que sentía por mi hijo y por su novia. Cuando Hipo me contó sobre su "lady" no creí la belleza que me descirbió, más bien pensé que será una doncella delicada y bien portada, que sólo tejiera y cocinara bien, todo el día en la casa.

Quise acercármeles, pero me vería muy mal. Aún seguía aturdida por la partida de mi esposo, sería tratada como loca si llegaba sonriendo y abrazándolos a ellos. No permitiría que la historia se repitiera, ellos debían estar juntos por siempre.

-Gracias por decírmelo Bocón, por un momento pensé que ella. ...

-¿Que ella qué? -preguntó curioso.

Negué con mi cabeza, ya no tenía caso pensar en esos pensamientos suicidas que por unos momentos pasaron por mi cabeza, lo importante ahora era ir directo a Berk y reclamar el trono que le correspondía a mi hijo, evitando que Drago hiciera más daño.

-Vámonos, a como puedan conducirlos.

Escuché la indicación de Hipo emprendiendo vuelo entre los glaciares para regresar a nuestra isla. Empecé a sentir los latidos de mi corazón mucho más fuertes, el nerviosismo me atacó por todo mi cuerpo incluso sentí algunos escalofríos llegando a temblar ante el nervio y la incertidumbre que me causaba regresar a la isla que veinte años atrás abandoné por ser cobarde.

Creo que era algo obvia porque no había dicho nada más, incluso los amigos de mi hijo a onas y habían hablado conmio, sólo lo hizo Brutaco, diciendo que yo era un fantasma.

-Todo estará bien. -me alentó Bocón sonriéndome y asegurándome que estaría conmigo en todo momento. Yo también le sonreí y me fijé que mi hijo y los demás se adelantaron un poco, pero al parecer él también me necesitaba por lo cual retrasó un poco el vuelo y empezó a volar a mi lado, me lleno de orgullo verlo así. Sin duda era una escena que creí jamás iba a pasar, pero me equivoqué, gracias a los dioses me equivoqué.

Noté que Astrid estaba teniendo algunos problemas con la actitud del dragón Y lamentablemente estaba a punto de resbalar del que montaba. Astrid, grito el nombre de mi hijo, pero obviamente él iba más adelante por lo que no alcanzó a detenerlo, provocando que la chica cayera del dragón. Escuché un grito ante la sorpresa de ella, y a como pude me escabullí volando rápido logrando interceptarla entre el dragón y el piso frío de los glaciares.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunto, tendiéndole una mano para que volviera al dragón que montaba.

Ella sintió rápidamente evitando que se preocuparan por ella. Se apoyó en la cabeza de mi dragón, tomó impulso y como estaba colgando de la espalda del pequeño dragón, logró hacer fuerza y montarlo de nuevo, eso no lo hacía cualquiera, de casi de la nada me empezó a agradar esa chica, me recordaba lo audaz, fuerte, y atrevida que era en mis años de juventud fui.

-¿Estás bien? , me atreví a preguntarle de nuevo, sólo que con más carácter y con un tono de expectativa por una respuesta, iniciando por primera vez una conversación con ella con algo de cautela ella me asintió.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, señora, este dragón no es nada parecido a mi Nadder. –bromeó también, retomando el vuelo

Tanto ella como Hip se comunicaron cn la mirada, asegurandole que ella estaba bien.

Emprendimos bueno de nuevo, ahora iba volando a lado de ella, vigilando que no le ocurriera nada, en algún momento empecé a sentir a esa chica como si fuera parte de mi familia, al fin del cabo era hija de Erick y Bertha, dos grandes amigos que tuve la oportunidad de conocer y compartir experiencias que me ayudaron toda la vida Ahora le correspondería a ellos, velando por esa hija que a partir de hoy ellos también compartirían conmigo, aunque en realidad Astrid no sólo era una vikinga de Berk, era la princesa de una tribu extinta, sin duda alguna mi hijo no podía haber elegido una mejor mujer.

Me sentí algo hipócrita por la rapidez en la que cambió de opinión de la chica, en cierto momento era claro que se sintió completamente celosa de saber que ella era la prometida de Estoico, pero era obvio que Estoico jamás habría permitido que la hija de sus amigos sin mencionar la diferencia catastrófica de edades entre uno y el otro afectaran su vida, Pero de alguna forma me daba gusto que Hipo tuviera esa esperanza, ilusión y amor a lado de una mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

Gracias por leer, pues Valka ya supo que era un malentendido, habrá más jejeje

Es un fic muy corto en realidad, el que sigue es de una escena eliminada

Por cierto, feliz día del maestro a a todos los que ejercemos esta hermosa profesión!

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

― _Escribe con el corazón―_

 **Publicado:** 15 de mayo de 2015


	3. III

El siguiente capítulo está basado en una de las escenas eliminadas de How to train your dragón 2, la vi en un documental, uno donde Valka salva a Astrid de ser congelada por el escupehielo que llegó a Berk, espero les guste, por si quieres ver la escena que no está editada, y que dirá como tres segundos, la pondré en mi página _**Ama do**_

.

.

.

 **III**

 **.**

 **.**

Temblaba por volver a Berk.

Estaba asustada, por la reacción y el alboroto que causaría mi regreso. Aun no decidía que haría, si me quedaría en la aldea en la cual todos los recuerdos me perturbarían por el resto de mi vida, o regresar al Santuario, donde la culpa no me dejaría dormir.

Moví mi cabeza para después enfocar a mi hijo, él iba al frente, Astrid a su lado y aunque no alcancé a escuchar lo que ellos se decían, por sus gestos identifiqué que se trataba de palaras de apoyo.

Cuando estábamos por llegar a Berk, vi al increíble y majestuoso dragón trepado en una de las islas principales.

En un principio pensé que sólo se trataba de la aldea principal, pero el inspeccionar de manera rápida el resto del montículo de tierra mojada al que llamé hogar por mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que sólo era una sección de todo Berk.

No era nada parecido a como lo recordaba, ahora tenía colores, artefactos, y muchísimas perchas, sin duda era para que los dragones descansaran sobre ellas desde las alturas.

-¡Distraigan al Alfa! -fue la indicación que dijo mi hijo justo antes de que él y Astrid se vieron comunicándose en sus ideas con la mirada.

Me causaba algo de pendiente el hecho de que Hipo se enfrentará solo a Drago, pero él me había dado la indicación de distraer y ayudar al resto de los aldeanos, a lo que debíamos hacer caso, quisiéramos o no, ahora él era el jefe y debían someterse a sus indicaciones.

Me emocioné en el momento en que el pueblo nos vio y comenzó a dar gritos de felicidad ante la esperanza que causaba el arribo de nosotros.

Noté algunas miradas de incertidumbre al tratar de reconocerme, no conocía muchas personas de ahí, de hecho la mayoría eran personas que ni siquiera había visto, gran parte de ellos eran jóvenes, supongo que es porque eran porción de la nueva generación, una generación que yo me perdí.

Detecte algunas personas, pero por lo mismo no me animé a descender de mi dragón, probablemente mi hijo me llamaría o pediría ayuda y sería más rápido si iba volando a que si iba corriendo entre todo el montón de hielo.

-¿Valka? -escuché un grito de sorpresa, pero esa voz la habría reconocido en donde fuera, pues prácticamente fue la única que escuché en mis momentos más solos de mi juventud.

-¡Gylda! -la reconocí de inmediato mi apreciada amiga seguía igual de loca.

Reí inconscientemente, porque me alegré de ver en sus ojos un cambio verdadero, ese cambio del que tanto me habló Estoico, y también mi hijo cuando tuvimos oportunidad de hablar.

Tan absorta estaba por ver a mi amiga que no me percaté del momento en que el gran dragón escupe hielo estaba destruyendo los alrededores, ya había acabado con algunas cabañas y también con un par de puentes y perchas, sin mencionar las escaleras, pero eso no era todo, lo que me preocupó fue que estaba sitiando a algunas personas en medio del hielo, entre ellas a Gylda.

-¡Por acá estúpida bestia! - escuché la voz de Astrid, aventándole algunas rocas al dragón desde un puente de madera, afortunadamente Alfa dejó de lanzar hielo y las personas pudieron escapar, pero eso no fue lo más peligroso pues en el momento que dejó de lanzarlo, el piso empezó hacerlo en dirección a donde se encontraba la novia de mi hijo. Me alarmé mucho, pues ya estaba a unos metros de ella pero no podría llegar tan rápido y era algo riesgoso que ella también se subiera el dragón, pues el pequeño Clavagarras no soportaría el peso de ambas.

El hielo casi la alcanzaba por más que corría ella no saldría libre, y lo que era peor el puente a medio construir estaba a punto de terminarse, por lo que ella tenía dos opciones: aventarse y caer en el piso en el cual también le caería hielo o quedarse en el puente esperando ser petrificada por el agua congelada

-¡Astrid! —le grité y me acerque lo más que pude, manteniendo el equilibrio y el vuelo del pequeño dragón, extendí mi mano derecha lo más que pude casi sujetándome solo de una mano, o de lo contrario yo también caería.

Me sorprendí por la rapidez en la que ella actúo así que me tomó la mano y me la llevé con el brazo colgand hasta encontrar un lugar seguro cerca del suelo

-¿Estás bien?— pregunté, una vez que sus botas tocaron el suelo.

-Sí. -respondió algo agitada y asustada. — Estoy bien, muchas gracias señora.

Sonreí por ver que ella está bien se acomodó un poco la manga y la dejé en el piso, me volví a elevar por los aires y fue cuando vi a mi hijo, montado en su furia nocturna. Sonríe tan orgullosa de él, é había hecho lo que yo intenté por años, pero a diferencia de él, yo me quedé callada, compartiéndole sólo a mis escritos, y no a los demás.

-¡Derríbalo, babe! — grito Astrid, levantando su puño hacia el aire sonriendo y confiando completamente en que él haría algo maravilloso, pero en realidad lo más maravilloso que yo veía en ese momento no era la gran hazaña que mi hijo estaba por realizar, sino el gran amor y la gran lealtad que me dijo y la sobrina de mi mejor amiga se tenían.

Por un momento me volví a ver a mí y a Estoico, porque aunque fuera en tiempos y momentos de la era vikinga muy distintos, podría identificar cuando el amor era verdadero.

Anhelaba ver a mi hijo feliz a lado de una gran mujer como lo era Astrid, y eso que solamente iban unas cuantas horas de haberla conocido, pero si quería ver esa felicidad, primero deberíamos acabar con ese hombre desquiciado y su dragón incomprendido.

—Derríbalo, Hipo — Le seguí el ánimo a quien esperaba fuera mi futura nuera, por un momento me dieron ganas de echarle porras a los dos, deseaba de gritar: ¡ese es mi hijo!, pero también de decir a voz fuerte: ¡esa es la futura esposa de mi hijo!

Se fueron rumbo al otro extremo de la isla, Astrid se fue corriendo para ver qué sucedía, pero lamentablemente mis ojos vieron algo que jamás hubiese deseado y mucho menos algo que mi corazón hubiese querido sentir, mi hijo acababa de ser aplastado por un montón de hielo

-¡No! — grité bajándome del dragón y empezando a golpear desesperadamente ese hielo, él y él no me quemaba las manos de tan frío que estaba y empecé A llorar, solicitando esos lágrimas que reprimí unas horas atrás, pero dentro de mí ya no había esperanza por nada

-No, Hipo. -giré mi vista un poco y vi a Bocón y después de eso detrás de él, estaba Astrid con una expresión de dolor igual o peor que la mía.

Como tampoco duré mucho de verla, porque seguramente empezaría a llorar de un momento a otro, y es algo que no quería soportar. Pero en ese momento empecé a sentir una vibración proveniente desde el hielo, ¿sería posible?,tal vez.

Sin creerme nada, vi cómo un pequeño haz de luz se iba convirtiendo en algo más grande, el hielo empezó a moverse y supuse lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Rápidamente me hice hacia atrás y justo a tiempo el hielo salió volando por todas partes, para ver a un dragón con destellos azules por toda su espina dorsal debido a la plasma que su cuerpo producía, y también algo que me regresó la tranquilidad y la esperanza, mi hijo… vivo.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en serio que me gustaría escribir y responder a cada uno de los reviews que me mandan, la verdad es que me encanta recibirlos, y los valoro, los aprecio y los tomo en cuenta para mejorar.

Pues en este capi, vimos un ligero avance, la suegrita salvó a Astrid, y sí, este fic forma parte de mis sagas "Cómo…. Al corazón"

Espero actualizar de nuevo esta semana

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

― _Escribe con el corazón―_

 **Publicado:** 24 de mayo de 2015


	4. IV

**.**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **.**

 **.**

Mis esperanzas volvieron a brillar como nunca lo habían hecho de tal manera como un Gusafuego lo haría.

El arrepentimiento de haberme alejado de mi esposo y de mi hijo había desaparecido.

El pasado ya estaba hecho, ya había sido escrito y no podía cambiar nada pero si podía escribir algo diferente para este presente.

El siguiente enfrentamiento que se llevó acabo entre el furia nocturna y el escupe hielo fue lo más épico que mis ojos han podido ver… único, admirable, sorprendente, y perfectamente inspirador. No podía permitir que esto acabara así, pero ver a mi dragón y al resto de los dragones que en su momento protegí en el santuario y unos más que se sumaron en ver así como los dragones que los amigos de mi hijo montaban; me alentaron al grado de creer en la posibilidad del triunfo al notar que todos y cada uno de ellos exhaló hasta la última chispa de fuego que tenían en su interior.

-Está retando al alfa. — dijo Hipo asombrado.

— Para protegerte, hijo. — Le contesté asombrada también por lo que mis ojos veían. Debo admitir que mi corazón se aceleró mucho más cuando vi que mi retoño montaba de nuevo a Chimuelo.

Me quedé en el suelo solamente como estoy expectante de todo lo que ocurría, pero no por mucho tiempo, aunque fui la primera en caminar, rápidamente noté que a mi derecha estaba esa chica que me inspiraba tanto para seguir apoyando a mi hijo.

-Tú puedes, amor. —animó Astrid apretando los puños con una mirada desafiante y confiada en él. Sonreí inconscientemente pensando en que esa chica no era para nada a lo que antes había conocido, es cierto que estuve mucho tiempo alejada del contacto humano, pero era obvio que recordaba las personalidades y actitudes de muchas mujeres como ella, no sólo demostraba ser una vikinga fuerte, sino que también un alma enamorada empedernida de todo lo que conllevaba ser una esposa.

Ni siquiera divague en mis pensamientos, pues mi hijo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, entre un loco y el raciocinio, entre los humanos y los dragones. Y con un tiro en perfecta puntería, Chimuelo derribó el cuerno izquierdo del dragón. Todos dejamos respirar e incluso podría decir que nuestros corazones dejaron de latir esos breves segundos en los que esperábamos la respuesta del manco.

Sólo unos momentos más en los que mi hijo y el Furia Nocturna o miraron de una manera desafiante el escupehielo bajó su cabeza, aceptó su derrota, y rindió todo el título al nuevo alfa que protegería al resto de esas maravillosas criaturas.

Justo en el momento en que el dragón se fue, los gemelos golpearon sus cascos, Patán y el regordete vikingo cuyo nombre no recuerdo también saltó, Eret dio aplausos y Astrid, así como yo, suspiramos de tranquilidad. En definitiva todos dimos aplausos, saltos y exclamaciones de felicidad y alegría.

 _El fin de un capítulo más en la isla y el inicio de otro nuevo._

Me acerqué a mi hijo para verificar que estuviera bien, pero no alcancé debido a que un gran número de dragones comenzaron a descender. Brincanubes fue el primero en bajar, abriéndose paso frente al resto de los vikingos. Yo sabía lo que pasaría, sabía qué eso sería el cambio de un estilo de vida en los dragones… un nuevo rey.

Chimuelo era el nuevo Alfa.

Después abrazó a su dragón y justo como lo vi el día de ayer el Furia Nocturna empezó a lamerlo como lo haría una mascota. Después de eso cada vikingo abrazó a su dragón, creí que eso sería algo que nunca podría ver, pero me equivoqué, y qué bueno porque ésa sensación de ver un sueño hecho realidad no lo cambio por nada.

Ver ese reencuentro entre dragones y humanos fue de las mejores experiencias que he podido vivir.

Mi voz se entrecortó cuando vi a mi hijo darle la protección del dragón de mi esposo al ex trampero con quien tuve tantos enfrentamientos. Pero analicé bien las cosas, seguramente ese chico había pasado por momento difícil, justo en ese debate de emociones y sentimientos entre seguir lo que se era y entre la esperanza de lo que se puede llegar hacer.

Fuera de eso me acerqué a Hipo, ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, lo había demostrado a la perfección por si acaso me quedaban dudas, y aunque me había perdido de tanto tenía la esperanza de recuperarlo.

Me acerqué mientras aun hablaba con Eret, pero noté que también lo hizo Astrid.

Debatimos nuestras miradas por un momento, como si fuera una competencia amistosa, pero ella, demostrando esa diplomacia y confianza que seguramente aprendió de sus padres y robó de su tía Gylda, me indicó con las manos que avanzara antes que ella.

Le sonreí agradecida, guiñándole un ojo.

— Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, justo como lo estoy yo. —le dije acunando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Gracias. —me respondió algo nostálgico por recordarle a Estoico. Allá me alegra que estés aquí, mamá. —me sonrío de una manera sincera.

— Y aquí me quedaré. — Prometí haciéndome a un lado para también abrazar al pequeño dragón, aunque en realidad ya sabía que era el turno de Astrid al acercarse a mi hijo.

La miré conmovida por el amor que destilaban ellos, así que mientras hablaran me quedé con Chimuelo, pero no pude evitar obsérvalos.

— ¿Ves?, te dije que estaba allí. -ésas palabras se me hicieron muy dulces y acertadas, probablemente habían tenido otra conversación ajena a la que yo no había sido testigo, en especial por la manera tan cariñosa en que ella tocó el pecho de mi hijo.

Sin embargo esa idea efímera acerca de lo dulce y compasiva que era se esfumó en el momento en que vi que le propinó un puñetazo juguetón en su costado, causando que su ala dorsal del traje se desplegara justo como lo había hecho el al saltar de Chimuelo.

La verdad es que eso me causó demasiada risa, por lo cual no pudo reprimir ciertas carcajadas. Sonreí por la manera en la que tenían ellos de expresar sus sentimientos. Pero lo cual si me sorprendió fue la manera en que el respondió a ese ligero golpecito, supongo que ya debía saber que los vikingos cuando golpeamos a alguien es porque en realidad le queremos dar un gran abrazo.

-Y sigues haciendo eso, ¡qué graciosa!, Tú, ven aquí. — Cuando dijo eso, mi hijo la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia sí empezando a darle un beso en los labios, me sorprendí por esa acción aunque no tanto, después de todo su padre era exactamente igual.

Me encantó la manera en la que se vieron después de eso. Si acaso había tenido idea de que ella era la prometida de Estoico, ese beso tan intenso y romántico que se dieron me habría quitado todas las dudas y celos que me habían atormentado por pocas horas.

Sonreí como boba ver frente a mi alguno de esos cuentos que de niña me contaron. Ese era el amor que yo había vivido junto a mi esposo y ahora era el amor que veía vivir a mi hijo y a la hija de mis amigos.

La verdad es que deseé acercarme a ellos y darle a Astrid algo que se le había caído mientras la rescataba del Escupehielo. Miré en mi mano y vi la pulsera que Estoico en algún momento me dio.

Curiosamente noté el murmullo dejó de escucharse, incluso las voces se volvían más distantes con el paso de los segundos, no le tomé mucha importancia porque ya había tomado una decisión.

Besé ligeramente esa antigua a la baja y después me dirigí a los chicos cuando ambos se estaban separando pero en eso noté a la anciana… vaya, Gothi seguía viva.

Un recuerdo llegó a mi mente, justo en el momento cuando Hipo se agachaba para recibir la marca de coronación. Una que también le pusieron a Estoico y la misma que le tatuaron a mi hijo detrás del hombro derecho (*) a los pocos días de nacido.

Cuando terminó, Gothi le hizo una leve reverencia.

Mi hijo se levantó.

Miró a Bocón y éste le sonrió.

Vi de reojo a Astrid y ella también sonreía orgullosa, pero puedo apostar que no tanto como yo.

Todos a la expectativa.

Tenía miedo a que mi hijo no aceptara su puesto, si tan sólo supiera lo que a Estoico le costó.

Un pequeño momento de silencio se apoderó de Berk, por tercera vez.

-¡El Jefe ha llegado a casa! –exclamó Bocón levantando las manos, emocionado y feliz.

Hipo suspiró y miró hacia el resto de la isla.

El aplauso de la victoria contra Drago no se comparó contra ese momento de exclamación y regocijo que cada miembro de Berk manifestó.

Detrás de él, Bocón se quedó a su derecha, Astrid a su izquierda, aspecto curioso porque él es zurdo, y yo en medio con Chimuelo. De alguna forma, allí estábamos los seres más amados e importantes de Hipo.

" _¡Qué viva el jefe!" –_ seguramente se escuchó a varias leguas de allí, porque retumbó por toda la isla.

Mi hijo dio un paso hacia atrás y Astrid uno hacia adelante, como si hubiera una atracción en la que sus manos se buscaran y unieran para compartir ese momento, porque no tardó mucho en que los dragones expulsaran fuego hasta unirlos en las nubes y estallarlos en una llamarada de luz que iluminó una nueva era en la isla a la que nuevamente podía llamar hogar.

Vi a Hipo y a Astrid estrecharse las manos, mirando al cielo, unidos de una manera a la que pocas parejas habían llegado.

Apreté la pulsera que accidentalmente tomé de la muñeca de Astrid, en cualquier momento hablaría con ella y se la entregaría.

Mientras tanto, mi hijo también necesitaba un abrazo de su madre y no sólo de… ella.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Este capítulo me encantó, la verdad lo quería subir desde antes, pero le gregué un par de cosillas.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Respecto a la aclaración de: **(*)**... no recuerdo donde, pero leí que a los herederos se les coloca una marca de nacimiento, algo parecido como un tatuaje, debido a que en la antigüedad, bueno, todavía, había muchos hijos ilegítimos de la nobleza, lo que hacía una distinción, esto sólo lo conocían las personas de la nobleza, porque era algo parecido a un código entre ellos, igual y lo leí en un libro, pero yo lo usaré, además los vikingos usaban los tatuajes, y en este caso se usarán como parte de un clan.

Nos leemos a la próxima

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 3 de junio de 2015


	5. V

.

.

.

 **V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de varios minutos mi hijo tomó la palabra.

Se subió al colmillo que Chimuelo le arrancó del escupehielo y habló con voz clara y fuerte.

Dijo palabras llenas de aliento, de paz, de confianza. Empañé mis ojos en más de una ocasión y mis palabras se atoraron mientras abrazaba a Chimuelo y sujetaba la pulsera.

El pueblo aplaudió de nueva cuenta, y en un junta rápida, Hipo le informó a los líderes de cada clan que le pasaran el censo de los daños, la vedad eran bastantes, Berk estaba casi destruido, había muchas cosas que enmendar.

Yo me ocupé, pero obviamente no pasé desapercibida.

-¿Valka? –se acercó una mujer, la reconocí… Ana. Esposa de los Valkirson. -¿Eres tú?

Sólo asentí insegura, sin soltarme de Brincanubes.

-¡Valka! –gritó esa voz chillona. Cerré los ojos en el momento en que supe que era Gylda. Corrió y me abrazo, para qué mentir y decir que yo no la abracé, después de todo tanto ella como yo, éramos las raras de la isla. –No puedo creer que seas tú. –comentó con la voz entrecortada.

Por primera vez, entendí que no sólo le hice falta a mi familia… también a mis amigos y al resto de la isla.

Muchos más me empezaron a preguntar que qué había pasado conmigo, Hipo me presentó pero no pudo estar mucho rato a mi lado, pues obviamente tenía muchas cosas que arreglar. De inmediato siguieron las preguntas: ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no regresaste?...

La respuesta era clara y la tenía resuelta: por miedo, pero no lo iba a decir, mucha gente se me encimó, de repente dejé de ver a Gylda y me puse más nerviosa, temía a que me fueran a reclamar o algo peor, nunca se me había dado eso de hablar en público.

-Dejen a la madre del jefe. –pidió Bocón ahuyentando a los vikingos que querían entretenerse con la novedad.

Me colocó una mano en la espalda, dándome impulso para alejarme por unos minutos. Me dirigió a una casa, ni me fijé cual era, pues había un pedazo de hielo en el tejado que me impedía siquiera reconocer por dónde iba a entrar.

-Pasa… -invitó mi amigo herrero.

Entré a la choza, pero hubiese preferido no hacerlo, pues desde que vi el primer cuadro supe qué lugar era.

-Mi casa. –entre y sentí un dolor en el pecho. La nostalgia me pegó duro y directo al corazón. –Todo está igual. –musité asombrada por lo que veía. Vi una repisa y sobre ella había algunas figuras talladas en madera, reconoció algunas de ellas pues las había hecho en mi época de juventud y otras más, estaba segura que las había elaborado Estoico.

Aspire fuertemente el olor que manaba esa húmeda madera, quería recordar el momento en el que estuve ahí, en último momento en el que estuve frente a mi hijo y frente a un dragón. Inevitablemente recordé a Estoico, y su bravura con la que me defendió a mí y a Hipo, pero realmente me sentí como si fuera una extraña en ese lugar.

Empañé mis ojos y reprimí un par de sollozos.

Durante mi estancia en el santuario nunca dejé de pensar en Estoico, no hubo un solo día ni una sola noche en la que no repitiera en sueños cada uno de los momentos que viví con él. Me había mentalizado y convencido que moriría anciana entre los dragones, y que jamás lo volvería a ver… pero Hipo cambió todo, el destino jugó de una manera cruel, y eso es lo que dolía, dolía la ausencia de una esperanza efímera cuando él me pidió que…

Ahogué otro sollozo, me tapé la boca cuando vi un hacha sobre la pared, claro que reconocía esa arma.

-Creo que… te dejaré sola un rato. –escuché la voz de Bocón, después de que me dio algunas palmaditas con su espalda.

Asentí a como pude y me senté en una silla, recargada en la mesa.

Suspiré y traté de calmarme, estaba a punto de dejarme caer un poco en la mesa cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta. Me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas y me abaniqué con las manos.

-Adelante. –supuse que sería Hipo, por lo que traté de sonreír, pero de inmediato recapacité pensando en que él sólo entraría a su casa sin necesidad de tocar.

La puerta se abrió un poco, y cuando lo hizo, vi a Astrid entrar con un poco de cautela.

-Am… buenas tardes, señora Valka. Andamos buscando a Hipo, ¿está por aquí? –preguntó diplomática y algo preocupada.

Sonreí inconscientemente, ella, de alguna rara y sutil manera me recordaba a mí en mis días de juventud.

-Creí que se había quedado contigo. –insinué.

-Sí, pero no lo encuentro, bueno, encontramos. –comentó apurada.

Negué con la cabeza sin poderla ayudar.

-La última vez que lo vi fue cuando habló con el pueblo desde el colmillo del escupehielo.

La bella asintió.

-Tampoco está Chimuelo. –informó preocupada.

Allí fue cuando también me asusté. A pesar de haber sido "marcado" como jefe, aun no se llevaba a cabo la "coronación", en el que le ponen el casco ni la capa, es decir, que aún no era oficial.

-Yo creo que se marchó. –dijo uno de los gemelos que estaba en la entrada de la casa. –Vine a buscar a Hipo, lo necesitan en el muelle.

Astrid volteó y miró al chico, no le dijo nada sólo caminó despacio y le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago.

-Hipo jamás se iría. –masculló, defendiendo a mi hijo.

Brutacio se marchó asustado, me causó un poco de gracia, pero también me impresionó la manera tan protectora con la que _ella_ hablaba.

-Tal vez sí se marchó… al menos por un rato, ya sabes, para poner en orden las ideas. –dije con algo de reserva, pues también me asustaba que ella me pegara.

Volteó con rapidez y se calmó al notar que era yo quien había hablado.

-Hipo no se iría, no sin decirme nada. –defendió segura de sí misma y de él.

-No lo conoces. –intenté persuadir.

-¿Y usted sí?

Esas palabras y amargura con la que me habló fueron como un balde de agua fría que me caló hasta lo más dentro de mí.

Se dio cuenta de su error y bajó la mirada.

-Lamento haberle hablado así, no fue mi intención. –se mordió el labio nerviosa, interpreté su arrepentimiento.

-No te preocupes, dices la verdad. –me volví a sentar, pidiéndole con la mirada que ella también lo hiciera en la silla continua; obedeció sin rechistar.

-Lo siento, cuando estoy preocupada, específicamente por Hipo, no razono bien lo que digo.

Sonreí ante la sinceridad que ella mostró, pero ese nerviosismo pasó a otro nivel en el momento en que ella llevó su mano izquierda a su muñera derecha y palpó con horror.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté al ver que ella se ponía de pie y veía hacia el piso, buscando algo.

-Perdí, perdí una pulsera.

Cuando ella dijo eso apreté la alhaja, me sentí culpable por saber que yo tenía su pertenencia.

Se mordió el labio culpable.

-La tenía cuando regresamos a Berk.

Sonreí, en serio estaba preocupada.

Respiré profundo y le mostré en mi mano lo que tenía.

-¿Es esta? –pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

Astrid sonrió aliviada, de la misma forma que su madre lo hizo hace tantos años.

-Sí. –se acercó para tomarla.

La sostuvo después de que la entregué, pero me pareció que ella cayó en cuenta de algo importante.

Se aclaró la garganta, humedeció sus labios y con soltura habló.

-Creo que… esta pulsera le pertenece a usted. –me dijo, entregándola de nuevo.

Yo seguía sentada, y nuevamente le indiqué que se pusiera a mi lado.

-Hipo me dijo que era suya.

-¿Cuándo te la dio? –pregunté.

Astrid se ruborizó un poco.

-Hace dos días. –me confesó, sonreí inconsciente.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –pregunté curiosa por saber de la vida sentimental de mi hijo.

Ella se ruborizó un poco.

-Promesas…

-Entiendo. –le sonreí con complicidad, haciéndola sentir algo incómoda.

-Pero, creo que le pertenece a usted. –lo regresó a mi mano. –Hipo me contó la historia.

Le sonreí ante la nobleza que ella mostraba hacia mí. Esa pulsera me traía tantos recuerdos imborrables de mi memoria, claro, todos relacionados con Estoico.

-No, ya no.

-Hipo me dijo que esta pulsera es de la esposa del jefe. –mencionó incómoda. –Le corresponde.

Suspiré enternecida de nuevo.

-Estoico le debió dar esta pulsera a Hipo para que él se la diera a su futura esposa y si él te la dio es porque te lo pidió, ¿no es así?

Vi cómo se alarmó un poco debido a la situación en la que le insinué. Se ruborizó y negó.

-En realidad no, sólo me la dio. Nada oficial, sólo nuestra relación.

Agudicé la mirada.

-¿No te lo pidió?

Negó de nueva cuenta, este hijo mío era igual a su padre.

-De seguro fue implícitamente. –le dije para motivarla.

Sonrió un poco. –Pues se tardó tres años y medio para preguntarme si quería iniciar una relación con él. Supongo que sí.

Le abroché la pulsera y acaricié su mano. Me sonrió de la misma manera que Erick y Bertha lo hicieron hace tiempo.

-Ahora te pertenece. –dije con confianza. –Esta pulsera le corresponde a la…

-A la esposa del jefe. –concluyó, de seguro ella conocía la historia.

Negué divertida.

-Eso es lo que queremos que todos crean, pero no le pertenece a la esposa siempre. –confesé.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó curiosa, abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Le pertenece a la persona que tenga el corazón del jefe. –le dije con nostalgia, recordando cuando Estoico me dijo eso mismo a mí.

-¿El corazón? –me preguntó asombrada, es seguro que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Sólo asentí.

-Los jefes de Berk no siempre se casaron con el amor su vida, pero espero que mi hijo sí lo haga contigo.

Ella me sonrió, convencida de mi aceptación en la relación de ella e Hipo.

-Ve a buscarlo, creo que sólo tú puedes encontrarlo.

-Gracias.

Al decir eso, se ajustó la manga de su conjunto, se despidió y dio media vuelta, pero la detuve cuando estaba por salir.

-Por cierto, Astrid.

Se giró de nuevo.

-Dígame, señora.

Le sonreí, por un breve momento me vi a mi misma luchando por el amor de Estoico.

-Sólo dime Valka, y evita las formalidades.

Noté que ella reprimió una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Como gustes Valka.

Ahora sí, bajó por los escalones de piedra, montó a su Nadder y fue en busca de mi hijo.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por seguir esta historia

Sufrí un breve bloqueo con ésta, espero sea de su agrado. El siguiente capi espero que esté en un par de días y ahora sí será el final.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los benidiga**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 15 de julio de 2015


	6. VI

.

.

.

 **VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No me quedé con las ganas y seguí a Astrid bajo cautela.

El hielo seguía duro y causaba la sensación de más frío en todo Berk. No estaba en el hangar ni en ningún otro lado. No creía que mi hijo fuera capaz de dejar la isla, no a unas horas de haber sido elegido como jefe, pero si algo conocía de Hipo, en las escasas horas que tenía de concoerlo, es que podía llegar a ser impredecible.

Seguí a la rubia, se dirigió hacia el bosque, al parecer no había cambiado tanto, bueno, los troncos de los árboles estaban más gruesos y sus ramas más altas, pero los caminos que descubría a lo largo de mi juventud seguían intactos, por lo que era capaz de mantenerme escabullida entre los arbustos.

Finalmente llegó a una cala, con algo de sigilo entré por en medio de unas rocas, pues las altitud estaba bastante alta y por fin los vi, vi a mi hijo. Lo vi desprotegido y muy desolado, con preocupación en su mirada. Quise ir a abrazarlo, pero Astrid apareció por allí..

-Vamos, chica. Busquemos al irresponsable de mi novio, si no lo encuentro lo golpearé, no me importa que ahora sea mi jefe. –al parecer no lo vio bien, pero justo cuando iba a emprender vuelo, lo detectó sentado en el piso, al lado del Furia Nocturna.

Me enternecí por la sonrisa de ella al verlo por fin y se tranquilizó, no había escapado de la aldea como Brutacio comentó. Le indicó a Tormenta que guardara silencio mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a él.

Pero apresuró su paso cuando vio que Hipo sollozaba ligeramente.

-No creo poder con esto. –escuché en voz casi inaudible, hi hijo.

-Claro que podrás. –aseguró Astrid con voz firme.

Hipo se giró a verla de inmediato, pues se sorprendió, creía estar solo.

-No digas eso, Hipo. –se colocó a su lado, con rapidez. -Lamento mucho lo de tu papá, pero… babe, lo que hiciste hace unas horas… fue increíble. –le colocó sus manos alrededor de su rostro. -Jamás se había visto algo así en Berk, ni se verá.

Me puse atenta a lo que Hipo podía decir.

-Creo que jamás me sentiré lo suficientemente bueno para ser jefe. –repitió lo mismo que me dijo a mí.

-Tal vez nunca lo estarás. –sinceró.

Hipo la volteó a ver, vaya manera de animarlo, era igual que su padre, Erick tampoco sabía muy bien cómo hacerle. Tenían una sinceridad bruta.

-Gracias por tus ánimos. –dijo irónicamente y también me reí. Esos chicos se parecían a sus padres más de lo que hubiesen imaginado.

-Me refiero a que… no se trata de estar preparado. –comentó mientras jugaba con su cabello. –Se trata de asumir responsabilidades. Hipo… viste a toda la aldea celebrar cuando Gothi te nombró jefe, caray, jamás había visto algo así.

-Tal vez es porque no había de dónde más elegir. Era yo, o Patán.

-Patán fue el primero en celebrar. –recordó.

-Sí, él tampoco quiere ser jefe. –ironizó, no queriendo aceptar la realidad, ése es su lugar legítimo. Nuestro hijo debía ser el jefe.

Astrid le dio un golpe en un costado… sí igual a su madre.

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-Porque no quieres ver lo mucho que puedes lograr siendo jefe.

Hipo resopló mientras se ponía de pie, si seguían así, me vería en la pena de intervenir.

-No es que no vea lo que se puede lograr.

-Hipo, has trasformado la vida vikinga desde que conociste a Chimuelo. –dijo, como su fuera obvio. –Siendo el hijo del jefe, y siendo un jefe sustituto en varias ocasiones… tú padre quería que fueras su sucesor, y… estaría tan orgulloso como lo están todos, como lo estoy yo. –sinceró.

-Es… es demasiado para mí solo. –confesó. –Es una gran responsabilidad.

"Es una gran responsabilidad", esas palabras se las dije a Estoico cuando él intentó declinar. Hipo también era bastante parecido a él.

-Tal vez. –puso su mano sobre su pecho. –Pero no estás solo, Hipo. Tienes a Chimuelo, a Bocón, a tu mamá… me tienes a mí… **nunca estarás solo.** –prometió al borde de la emoción.

Hipo acarició la mano de ella por encima de la suya.

-Nadie me preguntó si quería ser jefe.

Vi que Astrid abrió sus ojos, asustada.

-¿Vas a declinar?

Hipo se puso de pie, después Astrid lo siguió. Observó cómo es que Tormenta y Chimuelo jugaban un poco, como si ellos mismos se animaran. Sonrió, volteando a verla de nuevo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia?

-¿Cuál de las dos veces? –bromeó, ¿acaso había más de una?

-La primera.

Astrid sonrió de medio lado, sacando un collar debajo de sus ropas.

-¿Me puedes regresar el collar?, quisiera agregarle algo. –comentó mi hijo con ternura.

En un principio, la rubia se desconcertó, pero accedió, otorgándolo con confianza ciega.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó Astrid, y también yo. Hipo era medio esquivo.

-Algo curioso.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos y rodó sus ojos. Sí, igual que los Hofferson que he conocido.

-No te salgas del tema. –pidió después de dárselo.

-No lo hago… es solo que se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y de qué se trata entonces?

El jefe volteó a ver a la muchacha y a los dragones.

-Nadie me preguntó si quería ser jefe. Y para ser sincero no le ponía mucha atención a mi padre cuando me instruía para ser uno. –comentó pensativo.

-Te vuelo a preguntar, ¿vas a declinar? –preguntó con horror, como si fuera una ofensa.

Hipo la miró, abrazándola en el acto, sorprendiendo a la rubia y también a mí.

-Sí.

Esa palabra me causó bastante ruido.

Me llevé una mano a la boca y me asusté.

No quería que mi hijo siguiera mis pasos. No quería que él fuera un cobarde, regresé mi mirada a dónde estaban ellos, no quería perderme detalle de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Astrid abrió la boca, indignada.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Declinar?

Hipo asintió.

-Pediré al consejo que nombren a otro jefe si…

-¡Hipo! –reclamó ella, a punto de pegarle; pero mi hijo retuvo su mano, a sabiendas de la manera adecuada de frenarla.

-Que nombren a otro jefe si tú no estás conmigo. –completó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La rubia abrió la boca, incrédula; y la verdad es que yo también.

Desconozco si Estoico le contó la historia de nosotros a nuestro hijo, de ser así, Hipo era un sabio al continuar con el legado, y si no la había narrado, al menos me quedaba la satisfacción de saber que él era un romántico por naturaleza.

Por lo que Astrid me contó, un día antes Hipo le había propuesto "matrimonio" a ella, le había dicho que quería estar juntos por siempre, pero no con claridad.

-No quiero ser jefe, Astrid. No solo…. No puedo.

Sí, era igual a Estoico. Quise llorar, pero si lo hacía, mis lágrimas no me dejarían ver ese momento.

-¿Qué intentas decir? –preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Qué interpretas tú? –cuestionó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me pegué con la mano en la cabeza. Repito, ése crío era igual a su padre.

-No sé, que me quieres a tu lado, quizá.

Hipo sonrió ante la inocencia de las palabras.

-Ayer te lo dije cuando te di esta pulsera. –comentó, tomando su mano, introduciendo levemente sus dedos debajo de la manga de ella. Qué bien que la regresé, de lo contrario habría iniciado una pelea allí. –Quiero estar contigo, y ahora… tal vez no lo había pensado a consideración pero… así es.

Ambos sonrieron, ya no necesitaban las palabras para descifrar lo que el otro quería decir, yo lo interpretaba a la perfección, Hipo le había pedido matrimonio.

-No sólo te quiero a mi lado, te necesito, mi lady.

La chica lo abrazó y yo también quise ir corriendo a abrazarlos a los dos por tan bella historia.

-Esa es mi única condición, que me apoyes… eres mi única condición. –susurró cerca de oído, reafirmando y aclarando lo que había dicho. Casi ya no escuchaba, pero me daba pena acercarme.

Astrid se afianzó más a él, correspondiendo con desesperación ese abrazo.

-Cuenta con eso.

Sonreí, y ahora sí lloré.

Lloré de felicidad por ellos.

Lloré de nostalgia por revivir dos historias: la mía y la de Estoico, y la de mis amigos.

Pero sobretodo, lloré por todas las anécdotas, relatos, historias y recuerdos de los que no formo parte, porque no estuve allí para los seres que más amaba.

Limpié mis mejillas y decidí dejarlos solos.

A ninguna madre le gusta ver cómo es que tu hijo se anda besuqueando con alguna chica. Sin embargo, recordé que estaba de incógnita y por lo tanto, si me iba, ambos me verían como un metiche, y aunque lo era, no deseaba que lo pensaran.

No me quedó más remedio que ver la manera tan tierna en la que unieron sus frentes.

-Siempre juntos, como un equipo. –pidió Hipo, casi rogando.

Astrid asintió, besándole la puntita de la nariz. Le sonrió y se mordió el labio. Finalmente se hizo para atrás, pero había algo que le hizo reír a mi hijo. Me moví un poco para ver qué era y yo reprimí también algunas risas.

-¿Qué sucede?

Hipo aguantó las carcajadas.

-Nada, es… tu frente, al abrazarnos el símbolo se te grabó a ti también. –comentó mientras le frotaba su coronilla y acomodaba el flequillo de ella.

La rubia aprovechó para limpiarle a él de la misma forma, me recordó las veces que Estoico y yo hacíamos lo mismo después de pintarnos la cara en una Regata de barcos.

Una vez que estuvieron limpios de ceniza, Astrid le dio un golpe muy ligero.

-Vamos, chico dragón.

-¿Chico dragón? –cuestionó extrañado.

-¿O prefieres que sea jefe dragón? –insinuó, empezando a caminar.

-"Chico dragón" está bien.

Ambos montaron a sus respectivos dragones y emprendieron vuelo hacia Berk.

Una vez que se fueron, salí de mi escondite y estiré mis piernas.

Astrid era diferente.

Y aunque en un principio me resistí, ella me caía muy bien.

Era una mezcla perfecta de mis amigos, y sé que pronto ella formaría parte de mi familia, o mejor dicho, yo formaría parte de la suya.

Me quedé viendo el claro por unos momentos.

Se me hacía familiar, hasta que caí en cuenta de algo.

La cascada, el lago, los árboles frondosos y la pequeña cueva detrás de la caída del agua… era el lugar donde Estoico y yo nos escapábamos de los problemas…

¿A caso el destino jugaba con los lugares y con los recuerdos?

Dejé caer una lágrima de nuevo, a este paso quedaría seca.

Me tenía que ir de allí, había estado escapando de muchas cosas, pero primero debía enfrentar lo último de lo que corrí: el pueblo de Berk.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por seguir esta historia

¿Quién dijo final?

Ja, por cosas que agregué, será hasta el siguiente capi.

Por cierto, a alguien le pareció familiar la escena de la Cala?, está en otro fic, dime cual fic y en qué capi, como premio, te doy un spolier de lo que gustes.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 8 de agosto de 2015


	7. VII

**Dedico este capi a mi gran amiga y lectora Gaby-chanii porque hoy es su cumpleaños!**

 **Amiga, gracias por el apoyo que me has dado desde el momento que te conocí,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El maldito frío me impedí mover mis manos adecuadamente.

Constantemente sumergía mis manos en agua caliente para mantener mi temperatura.

A la habitación le habíamos puesto retazos de tela en las rendijas por donde entraba el aire y la nieve, aunque ahora sólo caía una fuerte tormenta de granizo.

Vi a Astrid tendida en la cama, sufriendo demasiado.

Ese dolor no era comparado al golpe más fuerte en la batalla, ese dolor sólo lo conocía una mujer que estaba dispuesta a todo… a todo por su hijo.

Después de esa romántica escena en la cala, a las pocas semanas mi hijo le pidió matrimonio, creo que mi amiga Gylda fue la que más se emocionó por lo del matrimonio, además que no le cayó nada mal la choza que mi hijo le dio como dote, pues es la última familia viva que quedaba de ella.

Cinco meses después, mi hijo y Astrid se casaron. Verlos me hacía recordar el hermoso romance y amor apasionado que viví con Estoico. Por más que insistí en que debía mudarme de casa, ellos no me dejaron, incluso me quedé en el cuarto que era de Estoico. No le dije a nadie, pero aun uso su almohada como mía, pues es una manera de sentirlo cerca.

Parecía que la pulsera que me dio Estoico tenía una maldición que obligaba a los jefes a estar separados, y por culpa de Drago y Dagur, mi hijo se separó de su amada, aunque su terquedad vikinga y por supuesto su amor lograron mucho más que vencerlos.

No fue nada fácil para ellos.

Ellos hicieron muchos sacrificios, tanto que perdieron mucho, incluso los anhelos, pero ahora, esas cenizas de ilusión y esperanza tomaban forma nuevamente…

-¡No puedo! –gimió Astrid, estrujando la base de la cama en la que estaba sujetándose.

-Vamos, hija, ya sabes que pasará. –comentó Gylda, poniendo otro tubo de tela debajo de sus rodillas para que descansara un poco.

La hija de mis amigos estaba por decir algo más, pero una fuerte contracción le hizo doblarse de dolor.

-Siento que ya va a salir.

Gothi, quien se encontraba un poco alejada, sólo golpeó el bastón contra el piso y asintió.

Astrid tomó fuerza, le apreté la mano y Gylda siguió atendiendo el parto.

Traté de brindarle fuerza, pero en realidad, era ella quien me la daba a mí.

La vi claramente y sin que _ella_ se diera cuenta la estudié.

La frente sudada.

La respiración agitada.

Los gritos que seguramente se escuchaban a fuera de la habitación.

-Escucha, Astrid, ya sabes cómo es esto… vas a tener que pujar, con todas tus fuerzas. –pidió Gylda.

Recordé esa mañana cuando vi a mi hijo acariciando el vientre de Astrid, lástima que tuvo que salir, pero lo encontramos a tiempo y logró ver a Astrid antes de que entrara al cuarto para iniciar labor de parto.

Astrid asintió asustada.

Tras un rato bastante extenuante, la rubia se dejó caer en el colchón.

-Descansa un poco. –le dije, al menos hasta que llegara la próxima contracción.

Jadeó agotada y fastidiada, la conocía, no le gustaba que la viéramos débil.

-Valka, no pensé que me dolería tanto. –confesó algo asustada.

Le tomé la mano después de pasarle un tarro con agua a mi amiga.

-Tranquila, Astrid… todo va a salir bien, confío en ti. Estas a sólo unos momentos de tener a tu bebé en brazos, puedes con esto.

Me sonrió por las palabras de apoyo y con la mirada cristalina.

Seguramente esa chica necesitaba a su madre. A mí también me hubiese gustado tenerla conmigo cuando Hipo nació, pero eso no era posible, así que intenté fungir como madre sustituta, además, a ella la consideraba como una hija; por lo que tiernamente le besé la frente, pero una contracción mayor la hizo retorcerse de dolor y dio un grito.

-Muy bien, hija, ya veo la cabecita, tiene que nacer ya, ¿entendiste? –estableció su tía de manera contundente.

Astrid sonrió, a pesar del dolor se sentía feliz.

Le sostuve la mano y me asomé para ver esa bendición que estaba por nacer.

-¡Ya viene! –comentó Gylda emocionada.

Miré a mi nuera, inconscientemente recordé el día que la conocí.

Cuando ella era una recién nacida y Estoico y yo viajamos a la isla de Bog Burglar con sus padres. Cuando la vi pensé que era la niña más hermosa que había conocido, y fue un momento muy hermoso. _Ella_ era la bebé que cambió por completo la historia.

Tiempo después, _ella_ llegó a Berk, como bebita también, recuerdo que se la presenté a Hipo que era un par de meses mayor que _ella_ , pero al conocerse, Astrid le proporcionó un buen manotazo.

Perdí todo contacto con la isla y muchos años después _ella_ apareció en mi vida, por un momento lleno de locura y envidia pensé que era la prometida de Estoico, pero ahora…

 _Ella_ era la hija de mis amigos.

LA vikinga más fuerte de la isla.

La guerrera terca e intransigente

La espada de la isla.

La mano izquierda de Hipo

La princesa.

El amor de mi hijo.

La jefa de Berk.

Pero en ese momento, _ella_ era una madre.

Astrid se sentó prácticamente en la cama y pujó con todas sus fuerzas, llevaba varias horas así, hasta que sintió que algo empezaba a salir de su cuerpo.

-Un poco más, Astrid, un poco más. –pedimos Gylda y yo al notar que estaba por nacer.

Vi la determinación de Astrid y hasta me dio un poco de miedo. Dejó de respirar y empujó con todas las fuerzas que ya no tenía.

Gothi también se preparó y se emocionó desde el rinconcito en el que ella estaba.

-Val, ocupo ayuda. –pidió mi amiga, le solté la mano a mi nuera y fui a donde ella me necesitaba. –Tendrás que recibirlo.

Asentí, muchas veces había sido partera, incluso después de mi regreso, pero ejercer como tal con alguien de mi familia era difícil.

-Ay, Astrid, me está dando miedo. –dijo la "prudente" de Brutilda que estaba de testigo también, pues ella tenía cerca de siete meses de embarazo.

Gylda empujó la entrepierna de Astrid para ayudarle un poco y yo puse mis manos para recibir la criatura y de repente… algo fue arrojado a mis manos, sostenía al bebé. Gylda no perdió el tiempo y cortó el cordón umbilical.

Astrid se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando y respirando con fuerza.

Le indiqué a Tilda que le pasara un trapito a Astrid para secar su sudor, y así lo hizo.

Fueron breves segundos, y fue cuando un hermoso llanto empezó sonar.

 _Ella_ buscó con la mirada, pero no tenía fuerza para levantarse.

-¡Es una niña! –gritó Brutilda dando saltitos, ganándonos la palabra.

Astrid sonrió y se le salieron unas lagrimitas.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-Sí, hija, está bien. –respondió Gylda mientras aseaba a la bebé. –Es una niña muy fuerte y grande, igual que tú.

Le sonreí mientras veía a Gothi acercarse y enrollar una pulsera con el símbolo de Berk en la manita de mi nieta, como muestra que era una hija legitima del jefe. Al menos hasta que pasara una semana, después se le haría un tatuaje igual que a cada hijo del jefe.

-Está hermosa, Astrid. ¡Qué gran trabajo, hija! –le dije por fin.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de normalizar la respiración, pues el dolor seguía latente.

Le sonreí a las mujeres que se encargaban del aseo de la bebé.

-¿La quieres cargar? –pregunté mientras secábamos a la niña que tenía pulmones fuertes, pues no dejaba de llorar.

Ella negó suavemente.

-Quiero conocerla junto con Hipo, ¿podrían hablarle?

Claro que le sonreí.

Gylda me indicó con la mirada que debía salir a dar la buena noticia.

Abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras.

Cuando llegué a la parte baja de la casa vi que los hombres estaban allí.

Bocón me miró y abrió los ojos sorprendido. También estaban Patapez, Patón, Patán, Brutacio y claro que mi hijo.

Todos giraron su cabeza hacia donde estaba él.

-Hipo. –le llamó Bocón.

Mi hijo levantó la cabeza y se puso en pie, rápidamente se acercó a mí.

-¿Sí? –me preguntó de manera impaciente.

Por un momento vi sus ojos. Siempre me perdía en ellos, desde la primera vez que lo tuve en mis brazos y vi sus ojos supe que sus verdes ojos eran como los de su padre, a pesar de que todos dijeran que eran como los míos.

Me humedecí los labios.

-Es una niña. –por fin lo dije, todos celebraron.

Hipo me abrazó aliviado y hasta me cargó por unos segundos, no sabía que era tan fuerte. Pero ya no había más por hablar.

-¿Y Astrid? –preguntó por su esposa.

-Muy bien, pero cansada. –confesé sonriendo.

-Pues vomitó a un bebé, supongo que es normal que esté cansada. –comentó Brutacio, convencido de lo que había dicho.

Todos lo volteamos a ver enojados.

-¿Crees que pueda verlas? –me preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.

-De hecho, vine por ti.

Con cautela pasamos a la habitación de ellos y vimos a Astrid sentada en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

Como si ella tuviera un sexto sentido abrió los ojos para ver Hipo.

Ambos se sonrieron felices y sin pensarlo dos veces, mi hijo fuer rápidamente con ella.

Tomó sus manos y las besó con adoración.

-Gracias mi lady.

Astrid le sonrió y abrazó a Hipo.

Esa escena me conmovió mucho.

Gylda puso a la bebé en mis brazos y me señaló que yo debía ser quien llevara a la niña a brazos de sus padres.

Cargué a la bebé como si fuera una experta y empecé a notar que faltaba un poco para que abriera los ojitos, así que aún no sería hora de ver de qué color eran.

-¿Listos para conocerla? –les pregunté mientras ponía a la pequeña en brazos de _ella_.

Tanto Hipo como Astrid sostuvieron la respiración un poco, perdiéndose en ese mágico momento.

-Es tan pequeñita. –susurró Astrid tras darle un dulce beso en su frente.

-Y tan hermosa. –continuó Hipo, abrazándolas a ambas. –Es tan hermosa como tú.

Astrid se ruborizó un poco.

-Y tan encantadora como su padre. –finalizó ella para recibir un beso.

La bebita de ligeros mechones rubios se movió un poco, asustado a sus progenitores, lo cual me causó gracia.

-¿Y cómo la llamarán? –se aventuró Brutilda.

Mis hijos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Si era niño teníamos otro nombre. –confesó Hipo.

-Es una niña, y es la primera que hay en 300 años, jamás había habido este caso, en serio les gusta ser únicos. –puntualizó Bocón, conmovido por la escena también.

-Eso parece. –comentó Astrid, moviendo a la inquieta bebé, que al parecer buscaba su pecho.

-¿Y cómo se llamará? –preguntó Patán.

-Eso se sabrá en la ceremonia de presentación, en una semana. –informó Hipo. –Por ahora, dejaré descansar a Astrid.

-Sí, es verdad, fue mucho esfuerzo. –comenté, aunque la verdad me moría de curiosidad por saber el nombre de mi primer nieta.

Poco a poco los visitantes se fueron. Se dio la noticia en el pueblo y los vikingos empezaron a celebrar la llegada de una princesa.

Mi hijo se asomó por la ventana y vio algunos fuegos artificiales que aventaron algunos aldeanos para celebrar la ocasión.

-Parece que se pusieron muy contentos. –mencionó Astrid, empezando a amamantar a la pequeña impaciente.

-Sí, no todos los días nace una princesa. –opiné embelesada por la escena.

La muchacha me miró.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Valka. Me diste mucha fuerza.

Negué.

-No, tú sola hiciste este maravilloso trabajo.

Ambas nos miramos, como si compartiéramos algo mucho más especial.

-Pero díganme… ¿cómo se llamará mi nieta?

Astrid esperó a que Hipo siguiera asomándose por la ventana.

-Como es la primer princesa que Berk tiene, creímos que sería bueno un nombre especial, y pues… conoces la historia que nos antecede, lo de Dagur, Drago, las batallas recientes y… el bebé que perdimos, creemos que esta bebé es una victoria para Hipo, para mí pero…

-Sobretodo para Berk. –finalizó mi hijo, tomando asiento al lado de su esposa. –Por eso, decidimos llamarla..

-Siriana Essen Haddock. –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Essen era el apellido de tu madre, Astrid. –le dije al reconcoer ese nombre.

-Sí, fue una coincidencia.

-Su nombre, ya junto significa…

-Princesa de la Bella Victoria… -susurré conmovida. Siempre dije que si tenía una hija así le llamaría. No recuerdo haberle dicho eso a Hipo o Astrid, pero el destino volví a jugar conmigo.

Los padres me miraron felices, hasta que noté algo en la bebé.

-Está abriendo los ojitos. –indiqué.

Ellos la miraron y para mi sorpresa, esa pequeña había heredado los ojos verdes de los Haddock.

-Son verdes. –musitó Astrid.

-Sí… al menos sacó algo de mí. –bromeó un poco, acariciando la mejilla de la bebita.

Los miré y me sentí mal por invadir ese momento que sólo les correspondía a ellos, así que opté por salirme, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Heather entró después de tocar la puerta.

-Hay dos personas que quieren ver a los papis y a la princesa, ¿cree que pueden pasar?

Sonreí, ya sabía quiénes eran, de momento, sólo permitiría que mi hijo disfrutar a su familia.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Prometo que el siguiente capi ya será el último

Les gustó lo de la bebé?

Hay más sorpresas por allí, para que este fic se entienda, probablemente deberían leer mi saga "Corazones"

Felicidades a mi amiga Gaby nuevamente por su cumple, espero que te haya gustado

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 12 de septiembre de 2015


	8. VIII

.

.

.

 **VIII**

.

.

.

Adoraba perderme en esos ojitos tan llenos de inocencia.

A través de ese verde esmeralda veía miles de historias que guardaba en mi corazón.

Por una parte, veía a mis padres y a esa extraña manía de querer a los animales, en su momento nosotros cuidamos ovejas, pero después yo cambié el juego, decidiendo cuidar a los dragones.

Al siguiente parpadeo, me imaginaba la mirada penetrante de los Haddock. Miraba a Estoico a través de ella. Mi nietecita tenía claramente la vena vikinga, pero a decir verdad, por varias horas que me gustaría sacarle parecido a las personas que tiene como ascendientes, la verdad es incuestionable.

Por mucha sangre que comparta con esa hermosa princesa, la realidad es que Siriana salió una copia perfecta al carbón de Astrid. Las mismas facciones, los labios entreabiertos al dormir, la fuerza con la que se desarma de las cobijas con las que la arropamos y ni hablar de esos gritos que le salen del corazón cada que algo no le gusta.

Con sólo siente días en mi vida, esa pequeña se ha robado lo que quedaba de mi corazón.

Me terminé de trenzar el cabello y me acomodé la capa que por insistencia de Hipo y Astrid debo utilizar. Dicen que es como marca de status social, pero en definitiva no me gusta, aunque por ser la presentación oficial ante la aldea de mi nieta la usaré.

Tomé con cuidado el pequeño paquete que había envuelto con esmero el día de ayer y subí a ver a Astrid y a Siriana, ya debíamos ir al Gran Salón.

La casa ya no era como antes. Tenía más habitaciones, un establo, que de momento se encontraba vacío, un estudio que mi hijo utilizaba para organizar y planificar lo que ocurría en Berk, además de una sala exterior que en ocasiones se utilizaba como mini entrenamiento.

No me molesté en tocar la puerta, con cuidado la abrí y noté que Astrid estaba prácticamente lista. A diferencia de los días anteriores, traía un vestido largo, con sus botas y mangas afelpadas, aunque también portaba su capucha de piel, la trenza y el fillet alrededor de su frente.

La palabra que la describía seguía siendo desconocida, pero _única_ , se acercaba un poco a todo lo que ella en realidad era.

Le estaba poniendo una bata de color rojo a la niña, pero se notaba que estaba algo impaciente.

-Tranquila Siri… sólo es ropita, hace frío y tenemos que cuidarte, después de todo, eres una princesa… -le decía mientras trataba de mantenerla quieta y vestirla.

Me quedé viendo fijamente a mi nuera y a mi nieta, ambas estaban hermosas y me llenaban de ternura cada muestra de afecto y de amor que Astrid tenía con ella y con mi hijo.

Me acerqué y detuve a la inquieta niña para que Astrid le colocara la ropita que Gylda y yo le habíamos hecho.

Cuando terminó me sonrío de inmediato con esa sonrisa que solamente una madre le puedes compartir a otros.

-Te ves muy bien Astrid, toda una jefa. –ella se ruborizó algo.

— Gracias, aunque tú no te quedas atrás te ves muy bien. -me comentó ella con sinceridad.

Sin saber porque me empecé a sentir algo incómoda, había muchas cosas que le quería decir desde años atrás pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Apreté el pequeño paquete con mucho ansiedad respire profundo y coloque mi mano en los hombros de Astrid, a propósito ya había dejado de utilizar las hombreras para no lastimar a su bebé.

-Astrid hay algo que desde hace mucho te quería decir, es sólo que… no sabía cómo hacerlo. —empecé con cautela.

Ella dejó de cargar a la bebé y lo puso nuevamente en la cuna que Hipo y Bocón hicieron para ella.

Me quedé mirando a mi nieta, tenía unos ojos llenos de inocencia, fácilmente los hubiera confundido con la mirada de Estoico, con los de Hipo, la de mis padres, incluso con la de mi amiga Berta.

Respiré profundamente y empecé a hablar, tratando de no sonar muy aduladora.

-Sé que han pasado años desde que te casaste con mi hijo, y sólo te quería decir que desde la primera vez que te vi supe que tú eras diferente y que te admiro.

Ella me sonrió.

-Ay Valka, me conociste en medio de una triste situación. — me dijo, recordando cuando mi esposo falleció.

— No me refiero a ese momento, Astrid. -le sonreí con ternura. — Me refiero el día en que tú llegaste en brazos de tu madre junto a tu padre. Eras una bebé, de un par de meses, te vi a ti feliz y llena de energía por la esperanza de tener una vida hacia delante. Erick nos comentó todo lo que había pasado y la maravillosa bendición de que tu sobreviviste al ataque los piratas, la erupción de un volcán y el caos que se vivió en la isla Bog Burglar. –ella se mostró algo triste por no recordar nada de esos acontecimientos. –Ese día entendí que tenías un don, de darle esperanza a los demás, de proteger a todos. Y yo te agradezco mucho por compartirlo conmigo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo debe de estar agradecida por tener una suegra como tú. Por lo regular son entrometidas, pero tú has sido, te has convertido en una madre para mí y estoy muy feliz de que seas abuela de mis hijos así que yo soy quien debe darte las gracias.

Le intente sonreír y vaya que ella era sincera, pero aún no terminaba de decirle todo lo que había estado guardando en el corazón durante los últimos años, la tomé de las manos y le abrace. Claramente correspondió y nos abrazamos un momento.

—Eres la mejor madre que yo conozco no hay día en que no me arrepienta de todo el daño le hice a Estoico y a mi hijo, por mis malas decisiones ellos y todo Berk sufrieron… te agradezco por no sólo estar en la vida de mi hijo sino que vivir a su lado y ser ese apoyo que todo hombre necesita de una mujer, pero sobre todo un jefe.

Se enorgulleció por mis palabras.

-Gracias por pensar así de mí, pero…

-Eres una gran mujer, Astrid. Una increíble jefa y una asombrosa vikinga.

Mi nuera contuvo la respiración.

-Admito que al principio, cuando te volvía ver me admiré de tu fortaleza, de tu temple, de tu sentido de la protección. Incluso por breves momentos llegué a sentir envidia de ti.

Ella abrió los ojos por tal verdad.

-Pero ahora te admiro, y admiro todo lo que haces y lo que tú y mi hijo han logrado de Berk. –empecé a empañar mi mirada, ella rápidamente me ofreció un pañuelo. –Lamento tanto no haber estado en Berk y dejar sola a Estoico con las responsabilidades que de cierta forma eran mías…

-Valka, tus situaciones fueron muy distintas a las mías.

-No hay pretextos para solapar mi cobardía, por eso es que estoy tan feliz de que tú estés aquí, ocupando el lugar que… que yo rechacé.

Astrid también empezó a llorar un poco, pero como siempre se mantuvo entera ante la situación.

-Valka, por favor, las decisiones que tomaste en ese momento las tomaste porque creíste que eran lo mejor, tú, _escuchaste a tu corazón_.

-No. Jamás lo escuché, mi corazón decía que debía volver a Berk y dejé que mi mente controlara todo.

-Como quiera no deseaste el mal para nadie.

Le sonreí con amor.

-No exagero al decir que… eres la mujer que yo siempre quise ser.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca y me abrazó como una hija abraza a su madre.

-No digas eso, Valka. Tú eres especial, eres única, luchas por tus convicciones y no te detienes hasta lograrlas, has sido de mucha ayuda aquí en Berk y en mi vida también, tú e Hipo me han ayudado a escuchar y seguir mi corazón, así que no digas que quieres ser como yo, alguien llena de errores; cada quien es diferente y en ocasiones admiramos a otros por las cualidades que no poseemos, pero esas características son lo que nos convierten en lo que somos, además… si hubieras sido como una vikinga ruda, amarga, obsesiva y perfeccionista, al igual que yo, Estoico no se habría enamorado de ti.

En ese momento lo comprobé de nuevo, mi hijo había elegido bien.

Ambas nos reímos por lo patéticas que estábamos al llorar por cursilerías.

Me limpié un par de lagrimitas traviesas al igual que ella. Aclaré mi garganta y me dediqué a entregarle el regalito que había preparado.

-Me tomé la libertad de hacerle un pequeño presente a mi nieta, ¿no te molesta?

-Valka, por favor, ere su abuela, si tú no la consientes nadie más lo hará.

Le sonreí. –Es mi primera nieta, la última niña que cargué fuiste tú.

-Y probablemente última, creo que Hipo y yo ya no tendremos más hijos. –me confesó, pero entendí a lo que se refería.

-Es una lástima, con lo lindo que salen.

Abrí la bolsita y le entregué a mi nieta un pequeño dragón de tela. Astrid le sonrió por el presente, era un Nadder negro, con acabados azules.

-Es perfecto, gracias Valka. –me dijo, empezando a jugar con su hija.

-También le hice esto. –señalé una pequeña diadema. –Es hecho de un cinto de tu madre, lo encontré hace años entre las cosas que Estoico jamás tiró de mí.

La rubia me sonrió con emoción, incluso tomó la diademita y se la puso a mi nieta.

-Es hermosa, eres muy detallista.

Era obvio que Siriana no tenía cabello suficiente, pero ese fillet se veía muy bien en sus dorados cabellos.

-Justo como una princesa.

En ese momento mi hijo entró. Ya habían pasado varios años desde que él tomó el mando de Berk y lucía más jefe que nunca.

-¿Estás listas?

Ambas asentimos mientras Astrid cargaba a la bebé.

Mis hijo miró con amor a su esposa y yo sonreí de felicidad por la vida que ellos llevaban.

-¿Te gustaría llevar a Siriana Essen Haddock? –preguntaron los dos, al parecer ya se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Asentí incrédula mientras ella colocaba a mi nieta en brazos.

Mis hijos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron adelante mí.

Me entretuve un poco viendo a la pequeña princesa.

-Te van a poner una marca en tu frente, como la que te hicieron en tatuaje el día en que naciste. Te darán miles de regalos de todas partes del archipiélago, y sobretodo serás reconocida como una hija legitima del jefe. Es un gran honor Siri. –le susurré mientras salía de la cabaña rumbo al Gran Salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, prácticamente todo Berk estaba allí.

Miré de nuevo a Hipo y a Astrid.

De cierta forma me identificaba con ella por el gran amor que le tiene a su familia pero sobre todo por la facilidad de ayudar y alentar a los demás.

Abracé a mi nieta y le volví a susurrar. –Es un gran honor ser hija del jefe, Siri, pero es mayor el honor que tienes de que tu madre sea… ella.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Y Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado!

Mil gracias por llegar hasta este momento conmigo, espero que les haya gustado este fic y que hayan disfrutado de este proceso en que Valka y Astrid se conocieron.

Gracias por sus comentarios, ahora este fic forma parte del club de los fics que tiene más de 100 reviews

Gracias por todo

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 **Finalizado:** 11 de octubre de 2015


End file.
